youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JackSucksAtLife
Jack Massey Welsh (known on YouTube as JackSucksAtLife, formerly JackSucksAtMinecraft) is a British YouTuber. He is currently 19 and lives in Northern England. He is widely associated with having the diamond hoe in Minecraft as his favourite item in the game and for having a detest for cows. He is also well known for naming golden helmets as 'Lucky Hats'. He has over 160,000+ subscribers, 28,000,000+ video views and has uploaded 600+ videos so far on his YouTube channel. Previously, he had plans of making a new channel for non-minecraft chanel, but decided to simply turn his current channel into a neutral, not only minecraft, but not limited to minecraft channel. More About Jack Jack's Minecraft skin is currently a Mooshroom. His original skin was in a business suit, but now he occasionally changes it to something a bit different, like to the Tenth Doctor or a space suit. He is currently in a relationship with a girl named Becky, who has featured in a couple of his Minecraft videos, and a couple of his vlogs. Characters * Joe, his best friend, who shows up in quite a lot of his videos. They play Survival Games and OP Factions together. While together, they call themselves "The Diddle Boys." Jack and Joe do a lot of things together, live right by each other, and even live in the same flat. Joe is the other half of The Diddle Boys. * Betsy, a friendly Mooshroom companion of his. She is sometimes showed as a baby, and sometimes as an adult. She used to follow him everywhere in his factions series, but she was soon replaced by Laddy Paddy. * Laddy Paddy or Patrick, a villager that shows up quite a lot in both Jack and Joe's factions series. He usually finds raids for the boys, and comes on voyages with them. In one episode, he goes on vacation, and sends them raids in the form of post cards. They asked for fan interaction by having them draw the previously mentioned postcards and featured them in videos. * Darth Vader, his brave canine companion, who he names obviously after an antagonist from Star Wars. Joe's dog being named 'Lord Voldemort', they made it a rule to have all dogs named after super villains. The first appearances of the dogs were in Survival Games, but after a while they started showing up in their faction series. * Last but not least, Augustus, Jack's bear roomate. Fans seem to enjoy the content produced by Augustus, as he just growls and makes bear noises. He lives in Jack's flat, located in Newcastle, and Jack goes and buys him fresh fish for lunch every day. He appears in most of Jack's Q&A's and has even made his own 'Augustus Sucks At Minecraft ' video. Videos Jack is pretty active on his YouTube channel, uploading at least one a week. His current schedule seems to be to have an assorted mix of videos during the week, and then having a Q&A every Sunday. A lot of his videos feature Joe, his best friend. Although not all of them do, some of his videos have face cams, where you can see his amazing reactions as he plays the game! Some Previous Series Modded Survival: Better Minecraft Episodes Minecraft Factions Server Episodes Castaway Minecraft Episodes Minecraft GTA Episodes OP Prisons Episodes Modded Survival: Kill The Kracken Episodes A lot of Jack's success is down to his unique editing style where he differs away from the plain gameplay. This can be seen obviously in his Camera Mod Showcase https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XC1DmWADew Gaming Set-Up Jack's computer is a custom-built one, that him and Joe built together. PC Specs: CPU: Intel I5 4690K GPU: Nvidia GeForce GTX 980 Motherboard: MSI Z97-GD65 GAMING Ram: HyperX FURY Series 16GB (2x 8GB) DDR3 1866 MHz SSD: 128 GB Crucial HDD: 2 TB PSU: EVGA 750W SuperNOVA Case: NZXT Phantom 820 He currently has two monitors, one being his original one from a while back. The microphone he uses is an AudioTechnica AT2020, along with the HyperX Cloud gaming headset. Jack uses the recording programme "Fraps" to capture his gameplay, and then edits his videos using Sony Vegas. Most of his thumbnails are created by ProlinesProduct. He uses a modified version of Faithful as his texture pack. (He cannot distribute it as he does not own the rights to the original version.) His intro was made by CyberCh1cken. Quotes * drinking of milk * "Slit his throat" * voice cracking * 'adjective name' alliteration * "Hello, my name is Jack, and welcome to another Minecraft Mod Showcase!" * iPhone 5-6 * Aye up lads! Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers